Don't change
by Roji-Chan
Summary: Never change, because the person you are is the person I love. NatsuxLucy one shot NaLu [natsuxlucy]


**Yo guys! Roji here! I have an annoucnment to make! If you follow me, and wan to know what some stuff in the fictions I write look like (Lucy's halloween costume, the dagger, the key of the fairy, there wedding outfits...) Then check out my facebook page! It's called Fanfiction of the Biscuits, I post pictures I draw, or cosplays I do, and bonus one shots, bisous :***

DON'T CHANGE!

It started with a braid. A simple french braid, that went down to her shoulder blades.

"Lucy! Come on already!" Natsu said, pacing her room, she was in the bathroom, doing make-up, hair, clothes, etc...

"Alright!" She shouted back.

"You're acting like an old couple." Happy laughed. Lucy walked into the room, and got her bag. Natsu and Happy were staring at her.

"What?" She asked. "I thought you wanted to go?"

"Your hair." Happy said. She had it in a braid.

"What? Does it not suit me?" She asked. Natsu sighed.

"Come on." He said, and walked towards the window, but his fingers found the elastic that held her braid together, he slipped it of.

"Hey!" Lucy said, as her hair fell in place.

"Don't change, you don't need to." He said, before jumping out. Lucy looked at the spot where he jumped from, and sighed.

It then continued with earings. Lucy always had her usual heart earings, until she decided to try something different.

"I told you." She said, walking to the guild with her teamates. "Don't jump in through the window."

"But why? It's fun." Natsu said.

"Yeah, you should try it sometime, Lucy." Happy retorted.

"No, that's final." She said. Wind blew through her hair, pushing it back, and Natsu caught a sight of the new earings, small blue gems. He took her arm, and pulled her back to her appartment.

"Hey! Natsu! Let go of me!" She said. Happy followed. Natsu even went through the door, dragging her along with him.

"Change." He said. She looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I said change, your earings, they're different." He said.

"No! What are you, my mom?" She asked.

"Lucy, change." He said.

"No."

"Happy." Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said, and flew into her bathroom. Natsu pinned her against the wall, so she couldn't move.

"Hey! Get off me!" She said, trying to kick her way out.

"I said-" He took out the little blue spheres, being carefull."Don't change." He said. Happy gave him her usual ones, with he put in. He looked at them. Silence.

"Alright, can you let me go now?" Lucy said. _She_ had noticed how close he was to her, she could even feel his breath. Natsu let go of her.

And then it was a month later.

"Once again, we are waiting for you!" Happy said.

"I never forced you to barge into my house!" Lucy shouted back.

"You weren't meant to say a comeback!" Happy said. Natsu sighed, and put his arms behind his back.

She waked into the room.

"It proves that I'm right, so don't barge in." She said, smirking. Natsu got up, and walked into the kitchen, where he took a piece of tissue.

"Lucy." He said, giving it to her.

"What?" She said, slightly violently.

"Lipstick, off." He said.

"No, I can do what I like."

"Off."

"I said I'll do what I like, I can change if I want to and-" she was interupted by Natsu, who had put the tissue to her lips. He was gently wiping off the red lipstick.

"You don't need to change your hairstyle, or your earings, or put lipstick on. Why would you need to change? Aren't you happy with the way you look? You don't need to change, Lucy. Don't style your hair differently, don't change those earings of yours, and don't put lipstick on. You're perfect the way you are." He said, and took the tissue of her lips, which had formed a little 'o' at what he had just said.

"Natsu, why are you so worried I'll change?" She finaly asked.

"Because you are you, and you are perfect." He said. She blushed heavily.

"Now kiss!" Happy said.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy shouted at him, blushing more, but Natsu grabbed her hips, and pulled her towards him.

"N-Natsu?" She asked, confused. He shushed her, and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"If you changed, I might not love the person you change into like I love you." He said, hugging her.

"Thank you." She said.

"I love you, Lucy." He said.

"I love you, Natsu." She answered.

"They liiiiiiiike each other!" Happy said.

END

**Hope you enjoyed, biscuits! Once again, because I'm persistent, check out Fanfiction of the Biscuits on facebook for random stuff about fanfic, ****I'm also looking for admins****!, bisous :* from Roji**


End file.
